The Slave Girl
by DawnDINO
Summary: Evelyn Amari is a runaway slave that has been smuggling things with Han Solo since she was fifteen. Now that she's seventeen Eve gets caught up in an adventure when she, Han, and Chewie all agree to giving an old man and a farm boy a ride. For a price that is. Watch as Eve learns to love, fight for what she believes in, be herself, and possibly how to use the force.
1. Chapter 1

Inside a small cantina on Tattooine, in the back, a man with brown hair and tanned skin sat at a table. Soon his friend, a tall Wookie, brings an older man and a young man with blonde hair over to the table to talk. Around this time, a beautiful seventeen year old with dark brown hair and blue eyes and slightly exotic features enters the cantina. She has her hair down but has her long bangs in a few small braids with small colorful beads threaded throughout her braids. The young woman's outfit consists of a pair of fairly tight dark blue pants, a black tank top with a low neckline that she has tucked into her pants, a light grey leather jacket, and grey boots. She also wears a beautiful and expensive looking ring on her right middle finger, along with a blaster strapped to her thigh. As soon as she enters the cantina she grabs the attention of some of the customers who recognize her from elsewhere. She quickly makes her way back to the table where the four are sitting.

"Yes indeed, if it's a fast ship." She hears the old man say as she approaches the four from behind the old man and the boy.

"Oh dear… don't get him started." She mutters as she sits next to Han with a slight teasing smirk. Han quickly throws her a look before turning back to the two.

"Fast ship?" He gave an almost insulted look before continuing, "You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"Should I have?" The older man asks in return.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." Han grins and the girl next to him rolls her eyes.

"Show off." She grumbles and Han smirks, "I can't help it if she's fast." He says innocently before something seems to occur to him and he nudges the girl, gesturing to the two in front of them. She soon realizes what he wants and sighs.

"I'm Evelyn Amari but you can call me Eve. My apologies for not introducing myself, I'm the- well, I just kind of help out wherever I'm needed on the ship but I do a lot of shooting at things, repairing the ship when needed, and occasionally flying the ship when Han lets me." Eve says with a smile and holds her right hand out. The older man shakes her hand first and his eyes linger on the ring she is wearing.

"Ben Kenobi. Beautiful ring Miss Amari." Ben smiles at her and at the mention of her ring she removes it, placing it in her pocket.

"Luke Skywalker." The blonde says smiling at the younger girl in a kind manner that seems to come naturally to him. She frowns as she takes a better look at the pair in front of her.

'Why would these two need our help? They seem so nice and friendly, I don't sense anything bad about them.' She thinks then shrugs to herself and pulls herself out of her thoughts and back to the conversation.

"-not the local bulk cruisers, mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now, she's fast enough for you old man, what's the cargo?" Han was back to bragging again before focusing on what they might be transporting. As Han spoke Evelyn didn't notice that Luke was watching her with curiosity until she glanced over and he gave a slight smile before looking back at Han.

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids. No questions asked." The old man says, stressing that the reason for transport is none of their business without flat out saying it.

"No questions asked? Oh, well, couldn't be too bad. I mean, Han, we've gotten into sticky situations before and money is money after all." The girl says with a smirk and raises an eyebrow as she leans back crossing her arms over her chest.

Han grins, he likes this old man, "What is it, some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben says making Han's grin disappear as he goes quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, that's the trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra." He pauses for a moment, his gaze switching between Ben and Luke before glancing at Eve a moment, then finally his eyes rest on Ben. "Ten-thousand. All in advance."

Eve frowns at Han, "No, Han. You're asking too much. Plus, I don't sense anything bad from them." It seems Eve wasn't the only one with objections as Luke was quick to protest as well.

"Ten-thousand?!" Luke says in a shocked voice and glances at Ben, "We can almost buy our own ship for that!"

Han smirks, pushing his luck in Eve's opinion, and lifts his eyebrows, "Who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" This makes Eve glare a bit, "I'm probably younger than him and you approve of my flying."

Han chuckles, "Yeah but that's you, I doubt this kid is any good as a pilot."

"You bet I could fly it! I'm not such a bad pilot!" Luke's anger only seems to get worse as he begins to stand, "We don't have to listen to this!" Ben remains calm as he places a hand on the angry nineteen year old's shoulder, forcing him to sit back down as Ben gives him a disapproving look.

Ben keeps his gaze locked on Han as he speaks, "We can pay you two-thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Eve seems extremely shocked and her eyes widen as she lets out a low whistle.

Han sits back surprised, "Seventeen?" Ben simply nods smugly and Han is sold, "Alright, you guy's got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Ben repeats and Evelyn nudges Han then nods her head towards a different table when she gets his attention.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." Han says when he sees the storm troopers she motioned to. Eve suddenly stands and takes her jacket off before sweeping her hair onto one shoulder.

"You two, sneak out of here, I've got this." She pulls on her tank top a little making her chest even more revealed. Ben begins to stand but Luke hesitates, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Eve chuckles and kisses his cheek, "Listen farm boy, I can take care of myself. Trust me, I have experience with stuff like this. You need to go. Now." The two quickly begin to sneak off as Evelyn gets in front of the troopers and bites her lip.

"Hi boys, how are you today? I'm sorry to bother you guys I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to some _strong_ men." She flirts in a sultry voice, leaning forward slightly to give them a good view of her cleavage. As soon as she notices that Ben and Luke are out, however, she pulls up her top and grins, "Well, bye boys." She quickly returns to sitting by Han, who is alone, and puts her jacket back on.

"Nice performance, Eve." Han smirks in a teasing manner.

"I guess my past payed off, huh?" Eve chuckles then frowns as they stand to walk off together, "Where's Chewie?"

"He went to go prepare the ship, you should probably go too." As soon as Han says this, however, they are approached.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" Greedo says pressing a gun to Han's chest.

"Yes, Greedo, as a matter of fact I was just going to see your boss." Han motions with his eyes for Eve to leave but Greedo shakes his head, "No, stay girl or I shoot him." So she sits back down just after Han does and Han continues speaking, "Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

"It's too late. You should've paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head so large every bounty hunter in the country will be looking for you… I'm lucky I found you first, especially with the slave-girl…" Greedo says making Eve frown and look away.

Han ignores the comment about Evelyn and continues, "Yeah, but this time I've got the money."

"If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." Greedo says and Eve's frown gets deeper.

"I don't have it with me, tell Jabba-" Han begins to say but Greedo cuts him off, "Jabba's through with you and he wants the girl. He has no time for smugglers… who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser. A well trained female slave however…" Greedo trails off as Eve shifts uncomfortably looking disgusted.

"I'm not going anywhere with you even if Han dies." She spits angrily at him.

"On the contrary, your freedom was never actually bought, you escaped meaning you're still a slave. If your little bodyguard dies guess where that puts you, back to being a slave." Greedo glares and Han quickly changes the topic back to himself.

"Look, even I get boarded sometimes. You think I had a choice?!" Han says defending his actions.

"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship." Greedo says and Eve just glares at him angrily.

Han suddenly looks irritable, "Over my dead body."

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Perhaps I'll keep you for myself slave-girl." Greedo says smugly and finally Han has had enough and says, "I'm sure you have." Just before he shoots Greedo, successfully killing the man.

Eve smirks, "If you didn't I was going to. I've had enough of him." Han simply nods before standing and walking to the bar.

He tosses a coin at the bartender and says, "Sorry about the mess."


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn hid while Han and Chewbacca dealt with Jabba, her fear outweighed her anger. Soon, Han and Chewbacca come inside the _Millennium Falcon_ and while Chewie goes off to another part of the ship Han approaches Eve.

"Hey, um… you okay kid?" Han asks a bit awkwardly and she shakes her head, her hair covering her face.

"Being concerned is not your strong point, stick to jokes and sarcasm. I'll be fine… Big girls don't cry after all… go to the cockpit or something. Just don't harass me." She says with a sigh and after a moment he nods, "Alright but the kid and the old man are coming right now so I'd cheer up fast if I were you." He gently ruffles Eve's hair before chuckling, "After all, the kid seems pretty persistent so he might not leave you alone if he sees that you're upset."  
"I noticed that as well," She quickly pulls herself together and looks back up at Han, "I can take care of myself though. Wonder what they did to cause themselves to be wanted so severely by the Empire. I mean, heck, I'm wanted by several people but I've managed to keep my name and face off their radar. I trust them though, I sense something good from the two of them although I'm not sure what it is that I sense."

Han is quick to frown and reply with a stern, "Cut it out. I've had enough with your dumb obsession with that old religion, it's not real, and everyone has accepted that why can't you?"

"Because I know it's real. It has to be." Was the young woman's only reply before Han stands and leaves to go to the cockpit. Soon Han, Ben, and Luke enter the _Millennium Falcon_ directly after Eve hears a commotion outside the ship.

When they are all in Han quickly yells, "Chewie, get us out of here!" Before Eve could question him about what the rush is he has already ran off, heading to the cockpit.

She sighs and rolls her eyes before taking a seat. She leans back slightly as she closes her eyes and speaks in a tired tone, "Geez, what lit a fire under his backside?" She hears a chuckle after she mutters this to herself and peaks one eye open before opening both and looking at the source of the sound. She quickly finds herself looking into blue eyes that hold amusement and she smiles, albeit a bit forcefully.

"We had a run in with Stormtroopers right outside the ship so he's a bit on edge." Luke smiles gently but the smile fades as he speaks of the Stormtroopers. Evelyn nods quietly as she messes with her ring that is back on her middle finger on her right hand. Luke's eyes fall on the ring with a curious look but he decides it isn't any of his business and doesn't ask about it, pushing away his curiosity as he forces himself to focus on something else.

"So, is he often this greedy?" Luke asks, only slightly joking but meaning no harm.

"Honestly? He's a smuggler Luke. He's a swashbuckling, rebellious smuggler who follows his own set of rules yet is probably the best man I've ever met. I was in a horrible place in my life and he rescued me despite there being nothing in it for him. We don't always get paid well for smuggling, we do what we have to in order to get by, and if that means cheating an old man out of his money or seducing a Stormtrooper then that's just the price of survival. You tell me, is he always this _greedy_?" Evelyn speaks with a slightly hostile edge, not taking kindly to the comment Luke made. She quickly begins to buckle up and frowns, "You should buckle up, trust me. Han's a good pilot but that doesn't mean you won't get slung around if you're not careful."

Soon, Ben and Luke have buckled in and C-3PO is doing the same when he makes a humorous exclamation, "Oh my! I've forgotten how much I hate space travel." The droid's comment catches Eve's attention and she studies the two droids as the ship rose up in the air.

"Those droids, they look very old, any idea about how old they are?" Evelyn comments as she tears her eyes from the droids to look at Luke and Ben.

"Not entirely sure but they are very old and have seen a lot in their time." Ben is the one to answer, although he seems to be holding something back. Eve nods her understanding none the less.

After a moment they are no longer on Tatooine but are now heading into the vastness of space when Chewie glances at Han and points out that they have company.

"Looks like an Imperial cruise ship. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought." Han stands flipping a few switches, "Chewie try and hold them off, angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations to light speed."  
"Can I go shoot at them? I could use some target practice." Eve smiles, having just walked in, only half joking. Han however simply glares at her as he continues working on the calculations.

"No. Go strap yourself in. I'm busy." Han says dryly as he continues flipping switches and turning knobs. He pats Chewie's arm before sitting down, "Stay sharp. There's two more coming, they're going to try to cut us off." Right at that moment, Luke and Ben enter and Eve sighs, "Oh dear…"

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this ship was fast!" Luke says making Eve frown and angering Han.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home." Han says angrily and glares at Luke for a moment making Eve smirk. 'He would do it too.' Eve thinks to herself with a content hum.

"We'll be safe enough when we make the jump to hyperspace." Han says with certainty then after a moment he mutters, "Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them." The Imperial ship shoots at the _Millennium Falcon_ making Han grin with excitement.

"This is where the fun begins." Han says happily.

"How long before you can make the jump to hyperspace?" Ben asks looking a bit concerned.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the Nav. Computer." Han says as he reaches across to press a button.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?!" Luke exclaims loudly suddenly very concerned.

"Hey, we're all right here there's no need for yelling." Evelyn says disapprovingly.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?!" Han quickly replies in a loud hostile tone of voice.

"Hey! You quit your yelling as well! You two's argument is stupid anyways! Farmboy, quit aggravating Han because he knows what he's doing! Han, quit freaking out the farmboy because it's not nice!" Evelyn says, fed up with the two. However, as soon as she's done speaking a light begins to flash on the control board.

"What's that flashing?" Luke says curiously, pointing at it and he makes sure to not be too loud as to not get in trouble with Eve again.

"We're losing our deflector shield." Han and Eve speak at the same time and Han slaps Luke's hand away.

"Go strap yourselves in, I'm making the jump to light speed. Eve, stay a moment." Han says and the two men leave to strap themselves in and Eve speaks with Han for a moment before heading back to strap herself in. She doesn't make it back to her seat, though, as Han makes the jump to light speed a bit too soon and she's sent tumbling into a wall where she then hits her head as she falls.

As soon as Luke is able to he stands and goes over to Evelyn so he can check on her. When Luke speaks his voiced is concerned as he lays a hand on her arm, "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. My head hurts a bit but I should be fine. Thanks Luke, sorry about yelling at you earlier." Eve smiles as she sits up, noticing that she and Luke are actually very close to one another. As she realizes this she can't help but notice how handsome he is, his blue eyes seemed to pull her in. 'No! I just met him and I'll probably never see him again, I can't think of him like this! He's just a stupid, kind, friendly farmboy. Dang it.' She thinks to herself quickly becoming alarmed by her attraction to him. She quickly climbs to her feet, "Well, um, I'm going to, uh, go gripe out Han for not waiting until everyone was seated. Right."

Luke seems bewildered by her sudden shakiness and the change in her usual self-confident attitude. To him she almost seemed to behave like a startled animal: wide eyes, shaky, and stuttering. This did nothing but concern him and increase his curiosity about the mysterious brunette girl. When Eve arrives where Han is she glares, "That was so not nice, Han. What if I had gotten injured?"

"You didn't though, did you? I think that's what really matters here." Han says with a cheeky grin. Soon she just sighs, "I'm so tired of that."

Han looks at her curiously, "Tired of what?"

"Of everything." Was the girl's reply as she looks out the window at space which stretched on forever in front of them. After a short amount of time Eve has returned to the area where Luke, Ben, Chewie, C-3PO, and R2-D2 are. When she enters the first thing she notices is Luke training with a lightsaber. She was curious to find out how he got a hold of an elegant weapon such as a lightsaber. She takes a seat watching with a smile on her face as he practices.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs," Han says as he enters and sits down, "Told you I'd outrun them." When Han sees Luke using a lightsaber he seems a bit uncomfortable before muttering, "Don't everyone thank me at once. We should be at Alderaan in oh two hundred hours." After saying this he turns away from Luke and watches Chewie playing a game but not before glancing at Eve who is watching Luke in amazement.

"Now, be careful R2." C-3PO warns after Chewie moves his Kintan Strider two steps. R2-D2 moves his Mantellian Savrip and it smashes the Kintan making Chewie growl angrily at R2-D2.

"He made a fair move, shouting about it won't help you." C-3PO says logically.

"I agree, C-3PO, some people need to learn to accept when things go wrong and think clearly about them rather than letting their anger cloud their judgment." Eve chips in with a smug smirk.

"Let him have it, it's not wise to upset a Wookie." Han is quick to disagree with a slight smirk of his own.

"But sir, no one worries about upsetting a Droid." C-3PO says almost seeming confused.

"That's cause a Droid don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose; Wookie's are known to do that." Han says with a full on smug smirk.

Eve however rolls her eyes, "If he'd take his head out of his rear long enough to stop his anger from interrupting his thought process he'd see the obvious move he can make to win." During this Ben is watching the whole situation with amusement, occasionally throwing curious glances Eve's way. C-3PO looks over at Chewie who is flexing as he puts his arms behind his head arrogantly.

"I see your points, miss and sir." C-3PO says before directing his attention to R2-D2 and leaning closer to the Droid, "I suggest a new strategy R2: Let the Wookie win." R2-D2 quickly beeped angrily and in a surprised manner.

"Don't let him win if you don't want to R2, it's his fault if he's losing and if he has an issue with it he can take it up with me. He's just being a sore loser and that's not your fault." Eve says smiling at R2 before returning to watching Luke practice, although he's practicing a bit clumsily. She was not the only one who noticed this as Ben realizes Luke is being stiff which is negatively affecting his performance.

"Remember Luke, a Jedi can feel the force flowing through him," Ben says then sends a glance Evelyn's way, "Or her." When Ben says this Evelyn suddenly begins fidgeting and sends a very intrigued look Ben's way, but when he glances at her ring again she looks away almost uncomfortably.

"You means it controls your actions?" Luke asks curiously, glancing at Ben.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands." Ben says just before Luke gets hit by one of the lasers. This causes Han to chuckle amusedly as Evelyn frowns.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid. It's just like I've been telling Eve for the past two years." Han says smugly still chuckling slightly.

Luke puts his weapon away and glances at Eve for a moment before directing his attention to Han, "You don't believe in the force, do you?"

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe that there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Han sighs before speaking as though he's explaining something to a small child.

Eve looks irritated and is about to get up and walk to another part of the ship when Ben speaks. "I suggest you try it again, Luke," He says grabbing a helmet, "This time let go of your conscious self and act on instinct." Once he's put the helmet on Luke he leaves the blast shield down, obstructing Luke's vision.

"With the blast shield down I can't even see, how am I supposed to fight?" Luke says incredulously.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Ben says causing Eve to stay and watch in an intrigued manner. Luke soon ignited the lightsaber and returned to a fighting stance. The remote moved around him a moment before stinging him again causing Eve to frown as she leans against the doorway.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Ben tells Luke before throwing Eve a meaningful look causing her to look at the floor for a moment. Luke quickly recovers and regains a ready, fighting stance. As Luke relaxes the remote shoots lasers at him again, three in total, and despite his vision being blocked Luke managed to quickly block all three lasers. After blocking the last laser he turns off the lightsaber and takes off his helmet. As he does this Eve sighs, leaving to a separate part of the ship. Soon she has climbed into the area used to smuggle things as she fiddles with electronics on the ship in an absentminded manner.

After a bit Han comes and opens the hatch to the area where she is and frowns, "What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine, I swear." Eve replies climbing out of where she was and sitting by Han.

"No you're not. Something has been bothering you since we met Ben and Luke, look, you don't have to tell me but I'm here if you decide you want to talk about it. Just take care of yourself, okay?" Han sighs with concern for his friend. Evelyn nods and looks up as Ben enters the hall they are in.

"Can I speak to Eve alone for a moment?" Ben asks giving Han a friendly look. Han glances at Eve a moment before nodding and returning to where the others are.

"What do you want?" Eve asks fidgeting with her ring.

"That ring, it's a wedding ring. Your mother's, am I correct?" Ben asks with a small knowing smile.

"Yes… I never knew her though. I just… the family I lived with when I was a young child had some of her things." She says quietly as she looks away.

"Hm… well, I'm going to be blunt. I noticed you tend to get fidgety when the force is mentioned, why?" Ben says, raising an eyebrow.

"I… I am not like Han, I believe in the force. For more than one reason," She stands and grabs a bag that was sitting by a window, reaching inside the bag she pulls out a lightsaber, "This was my mother's also. My family told me she was a Jedi, that she was brilliant with the force. To deny the force is to deny part of who my mother was. I… You cannot tell Han, he would think I was a fool, but… I can use the force as well. I have to believe in the force because it proves itself through me, my mother, and now through you and Luke." Eve says slowly then ignites the purple lightsaber, looking at it for a moment before shutting it off and putting it away.

"You should head back to the others Ben." Eve says and slowly turns away from him, her blue eyes that are so similar to his become dull with sadness. Ben simply nods and returns to the others. Suddenly there is a loud noise outside the _Millennium Falcon_ along with a violent rocking.

"That's not good." Evelyn mutters with a sigh.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait! By the way, here's some food for thought: Obi-Wan seems to have a connection to Eve, who seems as though she has no memory of him. How are they connected? What does her mother have to do with this connection? What's your theory? Let me know!**

 **Also, this chapter is dedicated to Keilaa14 who went above and beyond. I'm simply happy when someone reads my story but Keilaa14 read, reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. For that I am highly grateful. May the force be with you all.**


	3. AN

This is not a chapter, I just went back and read through the second chapter because I realized I forgot to read through it before I posted it so I just wanted to let you know I will be going back and editing, the edit's shouldn't be too awfully major. In fact most of them should be minor changes. The biggest oops that I noticed was how before I had the idea which involved who her mother was I began writing the chapter; so since I wrote chapter two over several days I ended up typing something about her thinking lightsabers no longer existed, then I forgot I wrote that and gave her her mother's lightsaber. She will, in fact, have her mother's lightsaber so I need to go back and remove the chunk saying she didn't think that lightsabers exist anymore. So, just a heads up about the edits in case you want to go back and read it after I fix it.


End file.
